


The Special Day - The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Responsibility, Special Day, Suits, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day has finally arrived, through all the hell, through everything Scott and Gil finally get their special day and time to happen.





	The Special Day - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing with those two, I don't know how well I'll do but.. I'm gonna give it a shot anyways.

The day has finally arrived, a day that everyone has been waiting for, a very special day between two people especially.

The planning, the preparations, everything had fall into place just perfectly. So perfect in fact that the two grooms we’re eager to get the day started with and for the day to end at the same time. 

After all that they have gone through, after all that's happened since arriving in Heilous, they finally have the chance to do what they've wanted to since the beginning of their relationship.

On that first day on The Tempest, the day they met each other for the first time, the moment they met they fell for each other and fell in love on contact.

Completely lost in thought of the past, Scott didn't gear the of his dressing room open, nor did he hear SAM’'s warning or the sound of heavy footsteps.

“Nice outfit, kid.” came Dracks usual rough grumble of a voice.

Turning at the sound of the door closing, Scott raises a eyebrow at Drack for a moment before grinning wildly. 

“You really think so old man?” Scott would say, letting a hint of sarcasm enter his voice. 

“Wouldn't have said anything if I thought otherwise.” The truth rang clearly in Dracks neutral tone as he waited by the door, his body language saying nothing as to why he's here.

Turning back around, Scott adjusts his tie in the mirror as he waits for the clock to hit the right time. 

“So.. kid, you ready for all of this responsibility?” Dracks voice rang throughout the rooms, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

A little surprised by the question, Scott quickly turns around and looks Drack right in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”. Scott said, his voice full of surprise. 

“What I mean is, are you ready for the responsibility, of the vows of your races marriage? After all, you are still young for your kind kid. I haven't seen many of your kind take this kid of responsibility at your age” 

The way Drack spoke about those things always amazed him, how he knew so much about something and how he talks about it as if he's actually their living it.

“Yeah, yeah I think I'm ready for it” his voice was clear, full of the truth and genuine all at the same time.

“Good kid. I'll catch you around. Got a few things I need to get ready before the ceremony starts oh and one last thing, don't start it without me.”

With that, the old Krogan simply walked out of the door without another word. Shaking his head with a big grin on his face, Scott turns back and around asserts himself in the mirror.  
His suit was a custom one, a pure black suit with white and orange stripes down the sides, his tie was a simple vanilla white and the native plant to Eos he had hanging out of his pocket was as red as Gil’s spiked hair. 

Checking himself in the mirror one last time, Scott walks out of the room, his face lit up in a grin as he approached the ceremony room, listening to the sound of soft music, his mind was full of thoughts of the future he was gonna have with the man he loved so deeply.

He knew what to expect, he knew things would be just as planned and the people who he invited would be there waiting for the ceremony to start. 

So he sneaks up to one of the upper levels, peaks through a window and stops cold, letting out a small gasp of surprise. Knowing what to expect didn't stop him from looking around the room in wonder, amazement and everything in between those feelings.

The room was filled with white and black plants from Eso, at each table in the style of a bouquet, the room was shining with gems and other stones that were implanted in the walls. 

But the most beautiful part of it all was Gil. The man was wearing a simple white suit, the tie was the normal color of black and the flower matching his eye color. The flower was blue and it looked like it was a tangled bunch of hair. 

He knew he had some time before the ceremony started, so as he stood there he thought up a idea and smirked. 

“SAM? I need your assistance”

SAM would always answer his call, always do what he needed and he damn well knew it too. But it didn't stop him from asking anyways

“Of course Pathfinder, what can I help you with?.” The slight amusement in SAM’'s voice surprised him, he knew SAM was suppose to learn and express human emotions, he didn't expect him to be that far along though. 

“I want your help of getting photos of all the current guests, grooms man and of course, Gil. Think you can do it?”

Scott would say in a whisper, adding a challenging tone to his voice so he was sure SAM would do it. 

“Of course Pathfinder, one moment please”

Heating multiple clicking sounds, but no flash Scott did really wonder if SAM was getting the photos or not. 

When photos started to scroll across his screen a few minutes later, he knew SAM was getting them. 

“Done Pathfinder. Is there anything else I can assist you with Pathfinder?”

Quickly scrolling through the photos, Scott would grin at several of them and laugh a couple before answering SAM’s question. 

“Thank you SAM, I don't need anymore assistance right now”

Satisfied, he puts the photos into storage in his omni tool before retreating from his position above the ceremony room. 

 

An hour earlier, Gil is finishing up with his suit when a visitor arrives at his dressing room, not that it would surprise him really.

“Fancy outfit, where’d you get it from?”

The cheerful voice he knew all too well, he knew who it was before he turned around and yet it didn't stop him from smiling widely at his old friend.

“Jill, what are you doing here?” 

He had a funny feeling he knew why she was here, but he didn't let it show in anyway as he let his walls fall and his happiness spills into his tone.

“I have a gift for you and Scott, no your not getting told what it is Gil, you know I don't ruin surprises”

Before he could say anything, her sudden strict tone cut him off and he raised his hands in surrender, looking down at her swollen belly before smiling at her again. 

“I believe I know what it already is, but I won't say anything to Scott. How's the little one doing anyways?”

Gesturing towards her belly, he let's the uncertainly crack his voice as the worst fears enter his mind, yet they quickly disappear with her answer. 

“This little one? Healthier than any of the other babies. More active too.” She laughs, making Gil smile as he adjusts the plant on his chest before looking at the clock and swearing.

“What's wrong Gil?”

He noticed the worry enter his voice, noticed her question but before he could answer he grabbed his jacket and raced for the door, Jill on his tail.

“The ceremony is about to begin, I'm gonna be late!”

Without another word he took off in a full out sprint, out pacing Jill as she slowed to a walk and shook her head.

“Gil, Gil, Gil”


End file.
